Pants
by HeroTime26
Summary: For some people like Ruffnut, you just have to know who wears them! AstridxHiccup focused. better than what summary sounds hopefully


**I'm back to bombard you with another oneshot. It's long, but give it a shot. Ruffnut-pov-ish but HiccupxAstrid focused**

**

* * *

**

Every Viking in Berk knew that Ruffnut was not a bad person. In fact, they would say she was a sweet girl- in a disastrous kind of way, and a gift from the gods- well, from Loki for sure. Since fighting dragons was scratched out of her list of hobbies, she's been coming up with several methods to keep herself entertained. For the first few weeks, her ideas were of some good. Yet, even those little things became bland. So she resolved to do something else – something more. That was when she decided to step up her simple game of 'trouble'.

Soon, fingers pointed at her and her twin in some occasions for unleashing premature Ragnarok in the village. But the girl said no apology to whatever ruckus she initiated. She only smirked with a play of mischief from her lips and hanging loose from it was an innocent 'Whoops!' The elders could only sigh from her actions. Though she started to wreck havoc on a daily basis, everyone knew that their intervention would only be in vain, so they only turned the other cheek. Then it became a cycle in their daily routine to anticipate whatever mischief the twins had up their sleeves. Eventually, all have become immune to her workings. That was their nightmare. Even Ruffnut's.

Which was why she was in her current state of crouching behind a rock, looking over the little dry patch of land to where two unknowing teenagers were getting ready to take off on the Night Fury. She figured that she was losing her touch. So if she had to refurbish her act, she should come up with a more subtle approach. And who would be a better subject than Berk's newest hero?

"Hello kiddies," she said in a rather sly fashion as she stepped behind the rock. The othesr paused with their activity and eyed the girl standing a short distance away from them. Figuring what no good Ruffnut was there for, Astrid sighed and got off the dragon. Hiccup turned to her with confusion on his face. Unknown to both, Ruffnut was only there to figure out what scheme she'll do next.

"Why are you here, Ruff?" Astrid grunted. She took a step forward in a threatening manner.

Ruffnut showed no intimidation either. Rather, she felt engaged with the threat and arrogantly took a step forward. She looked behind Astrid to where Hiccup was. Eyeing the sacks of food loaded on the dragon and the cloth hanging from Hiccup's shoulder, Ruffnut smugly looked back at Astrid. "What's this? Am I interrupting a lovers' getaway?"

"Never mind. We don't have time for any arguments" Astrid declared. She then grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him back toward the dragon.

Then, something clicked in Ruffnut's head. 'Why hadn't anyone seen this before? Rather, why hasn't anyone wondered before?' A grin cannot be hidden from her face. "That's okay," she purred. "I just got what I needed."

Ignoring her, the trio took off and Ruffnut, still wearing the grin, turned around and headed back to the village delighted. Yes, she has it now. It's perfect. For this plan, she doesn't have to mess with materials anymore, so no one can accuse her of anything. She just figured out the best way to get the people of Berk all messed up and she won't have to lift a finger. She just has to get them to do what Vikings do worst-

Thinking.

"All right, freaky darlings!" the female twin announced once she reached the mess hall. "I have a little bet. Anyone in?"

Snoutlout and Fishlegs looked up at her from their table and raised their eyebrows. Tuffnut didn't even bother lifting his head, already knowing Ruffnut's hunger for discord. "What now, sis? You didn't do anything to the dragons now, did ya?"

"No, I've been good all day long," she started as she took a seat. "I was just wandering around when a sight caught my eye and had me curious."

The three looked at her with straight faces. Feeling confident, she leaned forward and continued. "Hiccup and Astrid."

"We see them together all the time," snorted Snoutlout, clearly bored. "I won't be shocked if they'll be pumping babies out soo-"

"OR!" Ruffnut interrupted. "Is it Astrid and Hiccup?" She eyed them mischievously. Tuffnut was now showing the same grin as she and Snoutlout didn't bother holding back an 'oooh'.

Fishlegs, on the other hand, was still confused. "Wait, what does she mean?"

"She means, who wears the pants, duh." Snoutlout rolled his eyes.

"But, why would you wonder? Hiccup's a boy, ain't he?"

"Purist." Tuffnut snorted. Ruffnut shoved him a little before giggling.

"So, you're betting on Hiccup then." She said, looking at Fishlegs, whose eyes were still wide with confusion.

"Betting on Hiccup for what?" a deep but friendly voice came from behind Ruffnut. She looked up to see their trainer himself, Gobber. "What are you kids up to?"

"Not much, we're just betting who wears the pants between Astrid and ole lover boy." Tuffnut filled in. "Whatever. My money's on Astrid." "Mine too." Snoutlout followed.

Ruffnut looked at Gobber, obviously asking him to join in. "Nah, I'll pass on this one, lassie." He said before leaving the table.

He walked over to the buffet table though his mind was still on the kids' little game. He shook his head. "Kids, always getting curious on everything."

"And why would you say that all of a sudden, hm?" Stoic asked from across the table. Gobber just chortled. "The kids are betting who between Hiccup and Astrid wears the pants. Goodness, kids today."

"Hiccup? My Hiccup? Strange they question the masculinity of my boy!" the chief chuckled. Gobber, however, let out a loud guffaw which caused Stoic to eye him viciously. "You think my boy is not man enough?"

"Well, he is. With all due respect though, beside Astrid, he's… uhh…" choked Gobber as he tried to look for the right word.

"He's a hero, is he not?" Stoic defended. A rather forced coughed made both Vikings look beside them.

"Well, my Astrid has been kicking serious butt long before your boy started playing with dragons." Astrid's mother said.

Stoic now felt enraged. Gripping his tray tightly with the intention to hit someone, words escaped his gritted teeth. "Why I oughta…"

"Now hold on just a minute," a random Viking, apparently having heard the conversation, called out. "Hiccup has a lot of guts. And looks to me, Astrid was the one first ogling over him."

Another Viking shouted from across the room. "But Astrid has more guts than Hiccup!"

"But Hiccup has natural charisma, unlike Astrid."

The yells just kept coming. Ruffnut, feeling proud, stepped forward amidst the heated argument. "Soooo… does this mean you all want in on the bet?"

She sat on her chair wondering why she didn't do this in the first place. A simple question. And what did it lead to?

Chairs flying across the room, people ignoring their newfound 'opponents', friends arguing mindlessly over silly things (why wouldn't they? Their money is at risk), tables being swerved away, trays being used as weapons. Even the other teenagers joined in the fight. Not she. She liked watching the view.

It was a glorifying moment, until it was ruined with a tiny hand cupping her shoulder. She turned and to her dismay, there stood the village elder. Her frown was clear and frightening. She slowly leaned over to the young girl's ear.

"I should stop this once and for all. This nonsense is getting worse."

"Wait!" Ruffnut cried, gripping the elder elbow. The old lady glared at her.

'_Come on Ruff, think!'_

She inhaled deeply. Mustering all her courage, she said in a voice that floated above the rest of the noise made. "I'll make you a deal! If you do one tiny thing I tell you, I promise I'll never do these things again."

That was too good a deal for the elder to pass. Ruffnut leaned forward and whispered her condition to the elder. The elder only smirked. "Sweetie, you're dealing with a pro."

"We'll see."

Hiccup and Astrid just landed from their flight. They had a beautiful picnic by the sunset. They came home rather late, so they thought that everyone would be in bed by now.

"Is the light in the Mess hall still on? Who's in there?" Astrid asked. "Let's go look."

Upon entering the hall, they stood in shock to see every villager of Berk cleaning up what appears to be an earthquake aftermath. "What happened in here?"

"Oh," Snoutlout straightened up from his sweeping position. "Look who finally showed up."

"They're here!" one Viking shouted. Soon, everyone was gathered around the two.

The confused Astrid and Hiccup were being pushed around by people as they asked questions like "Who tops?" "Hiccup's the guy right?" "You basically follow Astrid, don't you?" "No really, who tops?"

"ENOUGH!" a cry echoed the hall. The elder stood in the middle of the hall with the mastermind right beside her. "Everyone, go back to cleaning now! Hiccup. Astrid. Follow me outside."

"Okay, what happened here?" Hiccup asked as soon as they got outside.

"Little Loki here thought of doing something different" the elder explained apathetically. "Instead of doing the work, she started an argument and got everyone worked up."

The two were still trying to fully understand the situation when the elder continued. "She made a bet on who, between you two, wears the pants in your relationship. And of course, some people will come to your defense. Others were just bored."

Ruffnut laughed when she saw the two blush heavily. She composed herself before proceeding. "So, who?"

"Who what?" Hiccup asked naively.

"Duh, who wears the pants?" Ruffnut barked. The elder nodded her head to show that she was also expecting an answer.

After a few minutes of an eye/facial-gesture conversation between the two have gone by, Hiccup sighed moved forward to the other two, and whispered to both their ears the name.

"We're going back in to help the others." He said in a louder voice almost immediately, probably to avoid the awkward moment that may follow. He took Astrid's hand and lead her inside.

Ruffnut and the elder stood there, staring at each other.

"You were right. You are a pro." Ruffnut said, pulling out the money she took from earlier and handed it to the elder.

"Yes, yes. I know. You're not bad either. I like the way your mind ticks. Just hold it next time, all right? Now, get in there and fix what you did."

Ruffnut was still giggling to herself. She has done enough for today. Despite losing her 'condition' bet to the elder, she still felt accomplished… in a strange Ruffnut way.

* * *

**See, that was simple. Based on a picture i saw on DevArt. (forgot the title). just the thought of it though.**

**please read and review. thanks!**


End file.
